Esperándote
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Extrañaba a ese chiquillo berrinchudo de quince. Quería que se lo devolvieran ¿Aún no era demasiado tarde, verdad? Universo canon/Riren/Ereri/Reflexiones/Spoilers del capítulo 105/Levi y sus sentimientos/One shot.


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Traje un one shot, es sobre el universo canon, que no siempre se me da muy bien, ustedes juzguen.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el contexto no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Angustia, SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 105 DEL MANGA! OJO! Nada más.

* * *

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Quiero intentar estar contigo. Quiero creer que es posible, aunque no sea por ahora,**_

 _ **aunque sea desde lejos. Necesito esperar a alguien que no se parezca a nadie y ese eres tú."**_

 _ **Erri De Luca**_

 _ **.**_

.

"Aaaah… ¡qué hermoso era ese mocoso!"

No, se quedaba corto con esas palabras, estaba absoluta y definitivamente más guapo que cualquier tipo guapo de las tres murallas. Lo miró de reojo, tenía sus dos ojos verdes clavados en su espalda. Subió al caballo con la misma cara de chupar limones de siempre, y en pose digna hizo que el equino se moviera. Eren se subió de inmediato al suyo y lo siguió, al igual que el resto del escuadrón.

Recuerda perfectamente cómo fue surgiendo esa relación clandestina, inmoral, completamente retorcida y a la que era adicto ahora. El mocoso estaría a finales de sus 15 años cuando se le confesó la primera vez. Estuvo a punto de volarle un diente, pero al ver sus expresivos ojos de cachorro regañado, no pudo ser violento, simplemente le respondió que estaba confundido y que no quería otra conversación incómoda como esa, que mejor cagara, se duchara y se fuera a dormir.

La siguiente oportunidad fue una noche que lo estaba vigilando en su calabozo. Personalmente le parecía un poco exagerado tener que ponerle cadenas, pero no era él quien dictaba las reglas. Eren lo miró con los ojos embravecidos y le dijo que era un completo insensible, porque se moría de amor por su capitán y él lo ignoraba.

Levi no lo ignoraba, simplemente no se daba cuenta de las señales. El mocoso no le creía, tampoco le creyó cuando Levi le confesó que él jamás había estado en una relación, le reprochó que se estuviera burlando y que simplemente lo rechazara de lleno, que era mejor que ser humillado. Levi jamás entendió cómo un joven podía ser tan dramático para todo. Pero para evitarse problemas (el reglamento era claro, los superiores no podían tener relaciones fuera de lo militar con los reclutas), le dijo que sí, que lo rechazaba de lleno. No pensó que unas pocas palabras pudieran devastar a Eren de esa manera. Se deprimió completamente, bajó de peso, y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo salvaje tan bonito que los caracterizaba.

Ante la preocupación de todo el mundo, tuvo que ceder y contar el verdadero motivo a Erwin y a Hanji. Y después de mucha deliberación, se resolvió que sería él quien tendría que darle un poco de "entusiasmo" (palabras literales del entonces comandante), al muchachito. Levi estaba indignado, aunque le aseguraban que lo único que se le pedía es que fuera un poco más amable, no que se acostara con el chico, ni mucho menos. Así que Levi lo intentó. Eren estaba espantado al principio, muy confundido, porque el capitán a veces le llevaba una fruta antes de dormir, o cuando le había cosido una manta para esas noches frías y húmedas en el sótano, o cuando lo elogió por una victoria que obtuvo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sobre el cadete Kirschtein en los entrenamientos.

Como era de esperarse, una nueva confesión se produjo, en el cumpleaños número 16 del joven, que le pidió con los ojos cristalinos que quería un beso de su capitán como regalo. Levi bufó, se cruzó de brazos y puso su mejor cara de perro bulldog con estreñimiento, para finalmente acceder, no sin antes advertirle que llegaba a rozarlo con su lengua y le rebanaba las bolas. Fue el primer beso en la vida de Levi, no supo si el de ese joven también.

Su mocoso era tan inocente y puro en ese entonces. Y cuando rozaron sus labios (porque en realidad fue eso, sólo un roce), Levi tuvo que admitir que era… interesante. El joven era suave y tímido, y eso le gustó.

Al principio, como todos, desconfió de Eren y su capacidad de convertirse en titán, también lo consideraba una amenaza, sobre todo porque los primeros tiempos no podía dominar muy bien sus transformaciones y no tenía conciencia plena de lo que hacía. Pero con el tiempo supo demostrarle que su lucha era verdadera y que su fuerte sentimiento por la destrucción de esa horrible raza come hombres, era completamente real, incluso si su vida se iba en ello. Fue entonces que una serie de sentimientos comenzaron a fluir en él. Nunca lo demostraría, claro, nunca lo diría abiertamente, ni tampoco iba a aventurarse a joder la relación, después de todo era su guardián, y no iba a olvidar que además, por muy interesante y guapo que fuera (no olvidemos su envidiable altura y que limpiaba excelente), seguía siendo un menor.

Luego siguieron unos tres meses de ruegos del joven para que fuera su pareja, obviamente lejos de las miradas indiscretas y de los rumores. El capitán lo meditó mucho tiempo, no iba a negar que el mocoso le gustaba, pero Levi no quería que absolutamente nadie supiera de su relación, por lo que le dijo que probarían un tiempo. Si algo tenía que reconocerle al mocoso, era la auténtica tenacidad que tenía cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

Levi no supo cuando empezó a acostumbrarse a su presencia, a sus ojos enormes buscándolo, a su voz suplicando un beso, en la mejilla, en el cuello, en la cabeza, en la nuca, cada vez se le volvía más difícil decirle que no, simples roces, de uno o dos segundos. Cuando quiso acordar Eren andaba detrás de él buscando su beso diario. El mocoso se conformaba con muy poco para ser honestos, y nunca le exigió más. Pero no fue hasta la llegada de Pamela Hercon, la nueva recluta que venía de Stoghess, que Levi se puso en alerta. La joven era maravillosa, una delicia para la mirada, por sus enormes atributos superiores, sus preciosos ojos color miel, su cabellera rubia y larga, su constante sonrisa y entusiasmo, y por si fuera poco tenía una habilidad superior al resto para el manejo del equipo 3D. Estaba encima del mocoso casi todo el tiempo, y Eren parecía disfrutar de sus charlas estúpidas. Mikasa se deprimió, Armin fue su sostén.

Y a Levi… le comenzó a doler mucho en medio del pecho. Notaba que Eren lo miraba menos, le prestaba menos atención y antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores, lo encaró un día y le dijo que mejor sería terminar con esa relación que tenían a escondidas. Eren aceptó su resolución sin reproches.

En los próximos días, lejos de sentirse mejor, el capitán comenzó a experimentar una serie de síntomas que lo desconcertaban por completo. Falta de apetito, insomnio (más de lo normal), y esa creciente angustia en el pecho que no se iba con nada, ni siquiera rebanando titanes. Para el décimo día, estando de guardia, estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia sobre la silla frente al calabozo. El mocoso se asustó y tuvo que aceptar que necesitaba descansar. No supo ni como terminó abriendo la celda y sacándole las cadenas, Eren quiso acostarlo en su cama, pero se negó rotundamente. Eren se sentó en el suelo y se dejó acunar entre sus brazos, era la primera vez en toda su vida que Levi se dejaba consolar, si es que se podía llamar a eso consolar, porque en realidad se durmió (sino que se desmayó), del cansancio que portaba.

Se despertó justo a tiempo cuando Armin venía a avisarles que fueran a desayunar, nunca se demoraban y eso le llamó la atención. Se alistaron y fueron al comedor sin hacer comentarios de nada sobre lo sucedido. De todas maneras esa misma semana un titán de 15 metros se devoró a Pamela. El capitán jamás se alegraría de que cosas como esa sucedieran, la vida de los reclutas era más valiosa que cualquier tesoro real o cualquier victoria. Sin embargo no iba a negar que era grato volver a tener la atención del cadete casi por completo.

Eren lo buscó en su despacho esa tarde y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que era de verdad la última vez que le pedía que fuera su pareja. Levi se puso de pie, se acercó, bajó la mirada, para luego aceptar la propuesta. Fue la segunda vez que se besaron en la boca, sin lengua, para Levi eso no era una opción.

Esa noche, una muy sutil, casi imperceptible, sonrisa adornó sus labios, su semblante lucía relajado, y Hanji casi le hace perder la paciencia de tanto preguntarle qué le había sucedido para que estuviera tan feliz. Con Eren acordaron un beso a diario, por las noches, no importaba si habían tenido algún altercado o no. Excepto la vez en que Erwin murió. Todos estuvieron muy tristes por todas las pérdidas, por el escuadrón que quedó reducido prácticamente a nueve personas, el desgaste, el sufrimiento, todo… Y luego saber que Eren sólo viviría hasta los 23 años…

No pudo evitarlo, fue a hablar con Hanji para que intercediera y les levantaran el castigo, diez días en las celdas era demasiado, y admitía consigo mismo que necesitaba sentirlo cerca otra vez. Se había sentido solo en esos días, aunque un tanto aliviado que Eren estuviera con vida, aún. Entonces se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano la vida iba a arrebatarle otro de sus seres queridos (sino era que a todos los que quedaban), de manera que decidió que iba a ceder, que iba a dejar que todas sus barreras cayeran, que iba a darle todo lo que pudiera darle y no se arrepentiría por ello.

Luego de la primera expedición, en donde mataron satisfactoriamente más de 7 titanes, volvieron todos agotados, había sido una jornada intensa. Se ducharon, cenaron y se fueron a descansar. Fue la primera vez que Levi llevó a Eren a su cuarto. Claro que solo se sentaron a conversar, y al fin le dio con el gusto con eso de dormir juntos.

Levi jamás usaba su cama, siempre dormía en su silla, no más de tres o cuatro horas diarias. Odiaba las camas, particularmente porque siempre le hacían acordar donde su madre había muerto. Desde ese día nunca más volvió a acostarse en una, le traían horribles recuerdos. Pero tener a un mocoso de casi 18 sonriéndole abiertamente y mirándolo como si fuera el último vaso de agua en el desierto, no se sentía nada mal. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que Eren acariciara su cabeza, su rostro y parte de su brazo. Se sentía cálido, agradable, a gusto. Eren era respetuoso, no pedía más de lo que él podía darle por el momento, y aunque su resolución era grande, no era fácil acostumbrarse a que otro lo tocara, aunque fuera Eren.

Luego se hizo una rutina, una vez a la semana el joven iba a dormir con él. Sólo era eso, unas cuantas caricias y dormir. Tuvieron que pasar más de dos meses para que Levi se animara a acariciarlo también, y cuando vio como esos enormes ojos verdes brillaban emocionados, sintió que todos los hielos de su corazón se derretían por completo.

—Eres un buen muchacho —fue el primer cumplido que Levi dejó escapar de sus labios y se sorprendió de ver a Eren completamente rojo y nervioso por eso.

El primer beso de verdad vino en el bosque de árboles gigantes, luego de que ambos se cargaran a dos anormales. Habían sacado amplia ventaja de sus compañeros y estaban fuera de su campo visual. Ambos respiraban agitados. Siempre se intentaba que Eren se transformara lo mínimo posible, ya que era un desgaste muy importante de energía para su cuerpo. Aún con las ropas manchadas de esa sangre caliente que se evaporaba, transpirados, con el corazón latiéndoles fuerte, se acercaron como metal al imán y unieron sus bocas con ganas. Tal vez sería la adrenalina, Levi no lo sabe, pero todas sus manías obsesivas de la limpieza y los fluidos desaparecieron por completo. Y tirando las cuchillas a un lado, se abrazaron con algo de impetuosidad y se besaron como si fueran a morir en el siguiente minuto. Para Levi fue como renacer… nunca había experimentado esa necesidad tan urgente de tocar a alguien, de sentirlo, de querer… besar, con tanta intensidad.

Luego de ese hecho las cosas empezaron a cambiar rápidamente. El beso diario se convirtió en un "nos besemos cada vez que podamos". Eren era rápido, buscaba cualquier excusa para ir a su despacho, para acorralarlo en un rincón, detrás de las barracas, en el bosque, o en cualquier lugar lejos de miradas indiscretas, para besarlo apasionadamente. Eran demasiadas emociones para el capitán, así que más de una vez le había dado un rodillazo en el abdomen por impertinente o irresponsable, ocultando el verdadero motivo, que se sentía apabullado con tanta cercanía. Pero cedía, siempre terminaba cediendo.

Un fuego inusual se desparramaba por su cuerpo cuando el mocoso lo apretaba con tanta vehemencia, cuando le susurraba en su oído con esa voz que se volvía cada vez más grave, "lo quiero, capitán… quiero tocarlo… quiero más, más de usted… ¿verdad que el capitán es sólo mío?..."

No podía decir que no lo entendía, porque a él también le pasaba algo similar, ese deseo de conquistar, de marcar territorio, de apropiarse de algo que era imposible de apresar.

Se daba cuenta, aunque se hiciera el desentendido, que cada día Eren estaba más cerca y más lejos al mismo tiempo. Había momentos en que se la pasaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. A Levi le hubiera gustado tener alguna manera de entrar en su cabeza, tenía un sed de curiosidad, de conocimiento al que no podía acceder que lo ponía incómodo. Eren no sonreía como antes, no se peleaba tanto con Jean, simplemente se llamaba a silencio.

No fue sino hasta que llegaron al mar, que notó como su mirada se contaminaba. El horizonte lejano lo absorbía como si estuviera escuchando el llamado de alguien. Entonces supo que no faltaría mucho para que quisiera seguir ese canto mudo que provenía de otras tierras. Nada iba a detenerlo, ni la amistad, ni lazos de familia, y mucho menos el amor.

¿Acaso ellos tenían amor? Era una pregunta bastante frecuente en su cabeza, porque en la experiencia de Levi, el amor era una fuerza tan desconocida y preocupante como el ataque de un titán. Algo a lo que ellos debían enfrentarse sin conocerlo demasiado, pero que era en cierta manera inevitable.

¿Acaso ellos tenían amor? Él no tenía una respuesta para eso.

Cuando eliminaron a la última de las amenazas, Hanji trabajaba arduamente junto con Armin y otros expertos para desarrollar nuevos prototipos de armas. Se basaron en las usadas por el escuadrón de Kenny. Pistolas. El enemigo era humano. Era demasiado para él. Pensar que hacía muchos años podía destazar o llenar de puñaladas a cualquier persona sin sentir el menor remordimiento. Sin embargo ahora le temblaban las manos al empuñar esos artefactos. Tal vez por eso se negó a usarlos, se negó a soltar las espadas.

Lo tildaron de anticuado, viejo, incluso sabía que a sus espaldas murmuraban que no podía adaptarse a las nuevas tecnologías. No se trataba de eso. Simplemente se negaba a transformarse en un asesino. Aunque lo había sido, aunque lo era. Pero se resistía a abrazar esa designación que era casi una obligación a estas alturas. Que el mundo pensara lo que quisiera. Tenía sus propias convicciones y no las abandonaría.

El trato con Eren se fue enfriando. Las visitas se volvieron más esporádicas. Tampoco había demasiado tiempo libre y Hanji lo tenía fuertemente vigilado. Tal vez ella presentía una amenaza que todavía no llegaba hasta él. Aunque estuviera alto como un roble, aunque su pelo creciera y él no se lo cortara, aunque se convirtiera en todo un hombre, no dejaba de ver al chiquillo ese de quince e ideas locas, berrinches, hormonal, apasionado. Estaba ahí, dentro de sus ojos, acorralado y encarcelado, pero seguía existiendo.

Los besos se terminaron. Las charlas íntimas. Los ruegos. Las miradas cómplices. Eran como máquinas al servicio de una causa que cada día le parecía más absurda. Piezas de una guerra que no eligieron. Víctimas.

Eren seguía durmiendo en el sótano, y a veces él tenía que hacer las guardias. Sabía que podría haber delegado esa responsabilidad, pero aún sentía la imperiosa necesidad de que estuviera dentro de su campo visual, el mayor tiempo que se pudiera.

Se la pasaba cuidando gente. No sabía si era bueno en eso, pero lo hacía de la mejor manera posible. En más de una ocasión Hanji había colapsado de cansancio. Por lo que tenía que estar pendiente de la nueva comandante. Sin la ayuda de Moblit se volvía muy descuidada de su aspecto, de su alimentación y de su aseo personal. Y él también necesitaba estar ocupado, porque si no se ponía a pensar, y sus pensamientos no tenían destinos bonitos. Lo único que tenía en claro es que los quería cerca a todos, sanos, vivos. No se explicaba el porqué, ya que la vida que llevaban no era una feliz precisamente.

Ahora se habían establecido en construcciones cercanas a las cosas de la isla. No le gustaba demasiado el mar, pero era necesario. Ahora las nuevas murallas eran esas olas, ese azul que no se acababa nunca. Cada vez que Armin y Eren debían ir a detener las flotas de barcos volvía a recorrerlo la adrenalina con esa misma intensidad, aunque mucho no pudiera hacer. Se quedaba a una distancia prudente, viendo como destruían esas embarcaciones. Entonces ese azul infinito se enturbiaba, se llenaba de sangre, escombros y terror. No era lo único que se ensuciaba, también los ojos de los reclutas. Vivir era una maldición. A veces envidiaba al maldito de Erwin. Sin embargo no quería morir ¿Si él moría quien los cuidaría?

Fue a buscar a Eren que venía resoplando fuerte. Agotado de la reciente batalla. Mientras los otros soldados se encargaban de terminar con los sobrevivientes. El muchacho apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Lamentaba ser tan bajo que el otro tuviera que agacharse. Su piel hervía, como siempre sucedía. Cada vez se cansaba más. Sabía que era un esfuerzo sobrehumano llevar a cabo las transformaciones.

Subieron al caballo y lo llevó al edificio mayor de la Legión. Mikasa se encargaba de Armin por lo general, aunque sabía que no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Eren. Apenas llegaron lo ayudó a llegar al nuevo sótano. Hubiera preferido bañarlo, cortarle esos largos mechones, esa barba que se dejaban por días, a veces semanas. Solía quejarse al respecto, pero sentía que a Eren esos detalles no le importaban demasiado.

Las piedras del lugar brillaban. A pesar de que su apariencia no fuera la mejor, Eren seguía limpiando como poseso. Mejor así, uno nunca sabía qué tipo de bacterias o virus podía infectar los rincones. Lo ayudó a sacarse el uniforme, al menos se encargaría de llevarlo a lavar. Luego lo arropó con las mantas. Aún conservaba esa que le había hecho años atrás, estaba vieja y algo roída por el tiempo, pero él no quería deshacerse de ella. En cierta manera esa manta era como su relación actual. Antigua, algo gastada, pero seguía existiendo.

Se sumió en un sueño profundo casi de inmediato, como normalmente pasaba. Levi aprovechó para contemplarlo más de cerca, correr los mechones de su frente, observar su piel curtida por el sol, con ese color moreno tan apropiado. Las rojas marcas debajo de sus ojos evidenciando su naturaleza de titán. Eren abrió sus ojos de repente y casi lo hace saltar del susto ¿Se había hecho el dormido?

—¿Se va a quedar mucho tiempo observándome?

Se giró con la ropa sucia entre sus manos para retirarse.

—No se vaya —se detuvo al escuchar su pedido.

—Tienes que descansar. Traeré agua y algo para que te alimentes.

El cadete no replicó, pero sintió su intensa mirada hasta que desapareció de la habitación. Fue hasta la cocina y la travesó hasta hacerse con el patio. Dejó la ropa en los cestos dispuestos para ello y volvió para buscar una bandeja, no sin lavarse las manos antes.

Seguramente tendría que hacer lo mismo con Hanji más tarde. Puso dos panes con unos filetes de pescado salado y un tazón de agua clara. Volvió hasta el lugar, ya no había rejas de por medio, pero había una enorme puerta con doble llave y cerrojo, algo que le parecía completamente necesario para darle un poco de privacidad al menos. De hecho él había insistido en ello. Cuando le tocaba hacer guardia, se sentaba frente a la puerta donde tenía una mesa y una silla. Generalmente leía para distraer la mente.

Ya se le habían terminado los libros a estas alturas. Al menos los que a él le interesaban. No había demasiada literatura sobre romances. Le parecían unos cuentos fantásticos. Así que los releía tanto que a muchos ya se los sabía de memoria.

Ingresó a las penumbras, aunque afuera aún estuviera claro, la habitación tenía un respiradero de mala muerte, un baño al fondo, una vela sobre una especie de mueble para la ropa y un cajón que oficiaba de mesa de luz. Allí asentó la bandeja. Eren estaba sentado mirando a alguna parte, callado como una sombra.

Se apoyó contra una de las paredes. Ambos sabían que no se iría hasta verlo comer todo. Si iba a estar despierto que entonces se alimentara y no le diera más problemas. Como si se lo hubiera ordenado en voz alta, comenzó a tomar las cosas y a comer rápidamente. Le daba un poco de vértigo verlo llenarse la boca que parecía que se le iba a salir la comida, pero parecía como si para Eren alimentarse fuera un trámite del que quería deshacerse lo más rápido posible.

—¿Y usted? ¿No come? —le recriminó con los bordes de los labios llenos de migas.

—Deberías afeitarte, la comida se te queda pegada en esos sucios pelos.

—Hay cosas más importantes que las apariencias.

—Tienes tiempo de sobra como para cuidar esos detalles —se arrepintió de haber tocado un tema tan delicado a la ligera, no había pensado demasiado al largar esas palabras.

—Al contrario, tiempo no es lo que me sobra. Por eso… —se quedó a medio camino mientras bajaba la mirada, y luego se volvió a llenar la boca.

Sus pasos resonaron por el recinto mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—¿Por eso qué?

—Nada —dijo luego de tragar y beber un buen sorbo de agua.

Levi sacó un pañuelo y le limpió el rostro como si fuera un niño. Eren lo miró y le sonrió, por una fracción de segundo volvió a ser el chiquillo de antes.

—No hagas tonterías.

Era una frase simple, que podía interpretarse de un millón de maneras diferentes, pero Levi sintió que él la había entendido perfectamente.

—¿Recuerda cuando usted me dejaba besarlo?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama a una distancia prudente, evitando dar una respuesta a eso.

—¿Lo recuerda? —insistió el soldado.

—¿Terminaste de comer?

—No evada mis preguntas.

—Cuando tú no evadas las mías, entonces podremos ser más sinceros —le largó sosteniéndole la mirada—. Hay demasiadas cosas que escondes, te conozco, Eren, aunque muchas veces haga el tonto, no creas que no he notado que algo estás tramando.

—Ya terminé, gracias —dijo para luego recostarse.

Entonces era así. Lo sabía, algo se traía entre manos. Podía olerlo en el aire. Tenía un super instinto desarrollado para esas cosas. Le preocupaba, mucho.

No le quedó otra que ponerse de pie y retirarse llevando la bandeja consigo. Luego se fue a visitar a Hanji para llevarle las novedades y verificar que no se estuviera muriendo.

Sucedería semanas después.

Una cama vacía. Una carta de mierda explicando motivos que no le parecían suficientes. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, nada iba a detener a Eren, ni un sótano, ni sus amigos, ni sus consejos, ni una maldita súplica. Él había nacido para seguir adelante, para atacar, para arrasar, para no detenerse.

No había tiempo ni espacio para sentimentalismos. Sin embargo cada noche, antes de partir en su búsqueda, volvía de nuevo a ese sótano. Olía a humedad y encierro, era verdad, pero también olía a Eren. Solía sostener la manta entre sus brazos, como si pudiera acunarla de alguna manera. Esta vez la había dejado atrás, y a él también.

Levi fue consciente de esa ausencia, de esa terrible soledad, de ese hueco enorme que le perforaba el alma. Revivió todos sus fantasmas, de aquellos a los que se había aferrado y se habían ido. Nunca fue más real que en ese momento saber que estaba cada vez más cerca el momento en que esa ausencia sería completamente real, e infinita.

Afiló sus espadas, revisó incontables veces todos los equipos, las armas, los uniformes. Lo traería de regreso, aunque no quisiera, aunque le tuviera que romper todos los huesos y amputarle los miembros ¿Quién se creía Eren para dejarle semejante vacío?

Recibieron sus cartas, Eren se había adelantado a los planes que Hanji iba a llevar a cabo en el año entrante. Los había engañado a todos haciendo el papel de soldado obediente. Tal vez siempre tuvo en mente lanzarse de esa manera. Más le valía no morirse antes de que lo rescataran, tenía que darle una buena paliza. Aunque no sirviera de nada.

El infierno fue breve. Aunque no quisieron, tuvieron que apegarse al plan modificado del muchacho. No tenían más opciones.

—Se nos está yendo de las manos, Levi —le dijo Hanji mientras la ayudaba con el uniforme—. No podemos controlarlo, y si acaso logra su cometido, será mucho más peligroso aún. Lo sabes.

—Es también nuestra arma más poderosa.

—Tan poderosa que terminará por destruirnos a todos.

—Él quiere liberarnos.

—¿Realmente lo crees así, Levi? Eren no es el mismo y sus convicciones tampoco. Quién sabe las locuras que le corren por la mente con las influencias de tantos ancestros.

—Sin él seguiríamos pensando que vivir dentro de las murallas es lo más seguro.

—Sabes que si no podemos controlarlo no tendremos más opción.

—Lo sé. Te quedas aquí arriba, no se te ocurra bajar, por muy comandante que seas, no sabemos con lo que vamos a encontrarnos.

—Y tú volverás.

—Siempre lo hago.

La comandante puso su pesada mano en su hombro y Levi la miró con tranquilidad.

—Haz lo que tienes que hacer.

La batalla fue de pocas horas, pero intensa.

Eren se llevó la mayor parte del show. Mikasa no pudo con todo sola y él fue a asistirla. De cualquier peligro que involucrara la seguridad de Eren se encargaría de destruirlo.

Levi cumplió su parte. Sacó el cuerpo de ese hombre que odiaba profundamente. Aún no entendía cómo era posible que confiaran en el barbudo. Un traidor de nacimiento. De solo pensar que tenía la misma sangre que Eren lo ponía frenético. Pero él era un adulto, tenía que aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo picadillo.

Con su pesada y nueva carga retornó al zepellín. Dejó a Zeke a cargo de los soldados a bordo y esperó paciente a que el resto retornara.

Uno menos.

Dos menos.

Tres caídos en combate.

Cuatro.

¿Cuántos más?

Entonces lo vio llegar. Caminó apresurado para encontrarse con su mirada antes que nadie. Eren lo miró con cara de culpable ¿No se había cumplido todo lo que ese joven quería? No era momento de sentirse así. Ya estaba hecho.

—Capitán…

Tenía tanta tensión dentro del pecho, que hizo lo primero que sintió. Le dio una feroz patada en el rostro, que con seguridad le habría aflojado unos cuantos dientes. Con su golpe le quería decir muchas cosas. "¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿No te dije que no hicieras tonterías? Mira tus camaradas muertos ¿Tanto te costaba esperar? ¿Tienes idea lo mucho que duele? ¿Tienes idea?".

Pero bastó ver su mirada destruida, llena de penuria y tristeza para que toda su furia se dispersara. Él conocía esa mirada demasiado bien, y no soportaba verla en su subordinado.

Le largó algunos reproches y le avisó que estaría bajo arresto. Hanji también lo regañó. Hubo un descuido y una nueva muerte se sumó, una nueva muerte y dos prisioneros inesperados. Era demasiado para un solo día.

Finalmente arribaron a Paradis. Había mucho que informar, hacer, notificar, y además prepararse para una enorme represalia, estaban seguros que esto sería peor que la amenaza de los titanes.

—Lo vigilaré.

—Levi, debes descansar —le dijo la comandante.

—Mañana se hará el juicio, ¿no? No es momento de descansos, dormí un poco en el viaje. Déjame esto a mí.

—Levi, si él te da información relevante-

—Serás la primera en saberlo, ni lo dudes.

—Mandaré un reemplazo en unas horas. Ya lo sabes —le advirtió.

Bien, así fuera unos minutos era suficiente.

Nuevamente un sótano, esta vez con cadenas que no le permitían ni siquiera rascarse la cabeza. Dos guardias fuera de la celda y uno apuntándole todo el tiempo.

—Váyanse —les dijo al llegar—, hablé con la comandante, yo me haré cargo ahora.

—Pero capitán, tenemos órdenes de q-

—Dije que se vayan. Si este tipo quiere transformarse ustedes no serán rival para él.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos y decidieron obedecer. Levi tomó las llaves de la celda y abrió la puerta. Penumbras, y la mirada cansada y agobiada de Eren.

Levi se arrodilló para estar a su altura, quedando a una distancia muy corta.

—¿Va a golpearme, capitán? —largó casi resignado.

—No. Voy a hacer algo peor que eso.

Lo abrazó fuerte, cerró los ojos y se concentró en los fuertes latidos de su corazón, lo sintió tensarse, las cadenas resonaron.

—Ca-capitán.

—Calla. No hay palabras que justifiquen lo que hiciste. Pero solo Dios sabe lo mucho que me alegro que sigas vivo —su voz era apenas un susurro, pero el joven lo escuchaba perfectamente—. Te has metido en un buen lío, pero no estás solo, aunque yo no entienda todos tus motivos, sigo aquí, esperándote.

—Estoy en casa.

—No. No estás aquí. Solo tu cuerpo. Sigo esperándote, aunque nunca regreses, no dejaré de esperarte.

—Lo siento.

Aflojó su abrazo y se alejó un poco, sus miradas buscándose.

—No lo sientes. Ambos lo sabemos, y no es tu culpa tampoco, algunos no somos dueños de nuestros destinos. Es cierto que todos estuvimos en peligro, pero solo aceleraste un proceso que iba a darse tarde o temprano.

—¿Sigue enojado conmigo? —preguntó mortificado acercando su cabeza y chocando sus frentes con suavidad.

—No. Estoy decepcionado, tal vez.

—Quería verme —afirmó un poco emocionado.

—Si mañana se decide que eres una amenaza que no podemos controlar, sabes lo que sigue.

—Desde hace mucho estoy preparado para la muerte, aprendí eso de usted. Pero lucharé hasta el último segundo.

Sonrió con esa sutileza de la que Levi solo era capaz, una mueca que solo los más cercanos podían apreciar.

—Sí, no espero menos de ti.

—Capitán —dijo para depositar de inmediato un beso sobre los finos labios del contrario que se quedó estupefacto, pero no lo rechazó tampoco—. Gracias.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Pareces un trozo de mierda.

—Cansado.

Levi tomó las llaves y le desprendió las cadenas, Eren lo miró desconcertado.

—De pie —le ordenó, poniéndose de pie él también. Lo guió hasta la horrible cama en un rincón—. Recuéstate. Anda, no hay mucho tiempo, pero podrás dormir unas horas.

—¿Y usted?

—Te vigilaré.

Eren lo abrazó con fuerza y Levi se sintió por primera vez pequeño ante semejante hombre.

—El más fuerte de la humanidad, tiene el corazón más grande también.

—Apestas a cerdo de corral, suéltame ya.

Eren obedeció, seguían existiendo las tristezas, los tormentos, las dudas y las convicciones en sus ojos, pero tal vez estaban más calmadas, más tranquilas, sosegadas. Se acostó sobre la dura superficie, pero que era mejor que la incómoda posición con los grilletes.

—¿No quieres cagar antes de dormir?

El joven negó y sonrió de nueva cuenta. Se sentó a sus pies, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

—Gracias, capitán.

Al fin estaba en casa. Vivo. No sabía por cuánto. Eso no importaba ahora. No tenía sentido pensar en el futuro, solo disfrutar ese breve presente. Mañana seguía siendo mañana. Hoy estaba vivo. Era suficiente por ahora.

"Algún día regresarás Eren, lo sé, y yo estaré aquí esperándote".

.

By Luna de Acero… triste…


End file.
